Glitter
by randomLlama
Summary: Have you ever? A song!fic for Durarara! Glitter In The Air by p!nk. ONE SHOT, SMUT


**Greetings mortals~! And you too Sephy-chan~ ^_^ I tried to make this flow nicely but there were challenges. First was to decide who to write this song to... Had two choices, Togainu no Chi or Durarara!, Maybe I chose Durarara! because I'm currently RPing with Sephy a Mikado/Kida story (note, I like to put UKE first then SEME, so I'll remind you lot if I do that again.) I really find this song moving, and her voice does wonders to the words too. Story is regular font, song lyrics are bold and italic.  
>Song: Glitter In The Air<br>Artist: P!nk  
>I gain nothing from this.<br>Warnings: Song!fic, oneshot, SMUT, Lemon. **

* * *

><p>Masaomi entered the small apartment of his best friend. The two gang leaders—one former leader now—shared their trials that tested their friendship beyond the limits into something more. Mikado and Masaomi were stronger now because of it.<p>

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
><strong>__**Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it.  
><strong>__**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
><strong>__**Have you looked fear in the face,  
><strong>__**And said, I just don't care?**_

The blonde sat next to Mikado and leaned over kissing him. He pushed the black-haired teen down then as he licked his lips. Mikado responded flicking his tongue out to meet Masaomi's wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

_**It's only half past the point of no return  
><strong>__**The tip of the iceberg  
><strong>__**The sun before the burn  
><strong>__**The thunder before the lightning  
><strong>__**And the breathe before the phrase  
><strong>__**Have you ever felt this way?~**_

A flame of passion ignited in them instantly and to avoid burning their clothes, the two teens stripped. Hands touching flesh, Masaomi and Mikado teased each other's sensitive areas.

"Ah~" Mikado moaned in delight being penetrated by Masaomi's finger. The blonde now kissed and teased Mikado's nipples while he inserted a second and then third finger into his lover.

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone  
><strong>__**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone?  
><strong>__**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
><strong>__**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**_

Keeping secrets is hard. Mikado Ryugamine and Masaomi Kida know that very well, and they shared the same secret that nearly drove them apart from being lovers and friends.

"Masaomi~"

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion  
><strong>__**The hourglass on the table**_

The blonde smirked removing his fingers and replaced them with his aching cock. He didn't have to wait long for Mikado to adjust beginning to thrust fluidly.

_**The walk before the run**_

"Ah~ Ah!" Mikado wrapped his arms around Masaomi's neck nibbling his ear. Masaomi groaned picking up his pace now moving hard enough to slam into Mikado's prostate.

_**The breathe before the kiss**_

"AH! UHN! Masa~omi!" The black-haired leader gasped and moaned, Mikado wrapped his legs around Masaomi allowing his blonde deeper access. He moaned Masaomi's name deep with pleasure.

_**And the fear before the flames  
><strong>__**Have you ever felt this way?~  
><strong>__**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**_

Climax gripped them suddenly causing Mikado to tighten around the blonde.

"Ma-Masaomi~ I can't—" He tightened more in release, which caused Masaomi to come inside him.

_**There you are  
><strong>__**Sitting in the garden  
><strong>__**Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
><strong>__**You called me suga~r~  
><strong>__**oh-no-no-no~**_

"Mikado~" The blonde shuddered with the tightness of his lover and then collapsed on top of him after shooting his load. "Mikado I love you~"

"Ah~ Masaomi," The Dollars' leader panted satisfied, "I love you too~"

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
><strong>__**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?  
><strong>__**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
><strong>__**Will it ever get better than tonight?  
><strong>__**Tonight~**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**There you have it. Something that I struggled with writing. But I do love the song, and as I mentioned had two pairing in mind when I hear this song. I'm glad I went with these two, as I realize my other choice would have been _harder_ to write to this song... **

**Review please. REVIEW TO THIS AND MY CROSSOVER FIC "TOO MUCH INFORMATION" OR I WILL NOT POST THE LAST CHAPTER OF "LOST" !**


End file.
